


aNd ThEy WeRe RoOmMaTeS

by ridingwaves



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carnival, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jognho is not Amused, Long Suffering Jongho, M/M, Mingi is whipped too, Moving In Together, Unhelpful Friends, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingwaves/pseuds/ridingwaves
Summary: Mingi springs a surprise on Jongho at the end of a day at a carnival. Jongho is very bad at dealing with PDA.





	aNd ThEy WeRe RoOmMaTeS

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> It's been approximately 10000 years since I last posted and even longer since I posed Jonggi. But I'm back now!! ATEEZ's comeback has been an experience and I absolutely love every single one of their song, how is it that they don't have a bad song? What sort of witchcraft??
> 
> And Weekly Idol with two of my favourite rookies!!!! 
> 
> AND TWO WINS AT MUSIC SHOWS. I'M NOT CRYING, YOU ARE.
> 
> Now, about the fic: it's a filler fic, I'll be honest. I was out of town for a while and as of now, this is all I'm able to squeeze out. But it's fluff! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it! 
> 
> PS: the title is,,,,,yeah. Sowwy.

“This is ridiculous.” Muttered Jongho as he tried to hide behind Yunho’s larger frame. It didn’t really help but it was better than being in the spotlight.

“Aw come on.” Said Yunho, trying to turn around. Jongho clutched his hoodie tighter and didn’t let him move, “Alright, so maybe it’s a bit over the top but–”

“A bit?!” Exclaimed Jongho, glaring at the back of his hyung’s head, “This is horrible, period.”

“It’s just his way of doing things.” Explained Yunho, as if that made everything okay. It most definitely didn’t. All he wanted to do just then was run away, but with the way the crowd was forming around them, he didn’t think he would be able to make it.

He peeked around Yunho to take another look at the handmade sign that was on display in the middle of the carnival ground.

**_“Choi Jongho will you be my roommate?”_ **

****

A bunch of hearts had been coloured in around the words, no doubt done by Hongjoong because he was the worst when it came to embarrassing Jongho. Now that he thinks of it, it was probably Hongjoong who suggested the balloon _and_ flowers _and_ chocolates.

He grit his teeth as he caught sight of said friend standing across from him, arms around his boyfriend, Seonghwa, who looked amused. He scowled at the traitor before scanning the circle for an escape route. It didn’t seem like he would be able to leave but he was hoping to at least fade into the crowd.

(which he should have done as soon as he saw the sign, instead of freezing and letting a crowd from around them like he did)

“Babe?” Mingi called out, his expression as cheerful as ever. He scowled at the tall man from his place behind his taller friend, willing his gaze to burn him or the sign or the balloon or the flowers. Anything.

(yes, he has been told that he displayed disturbing violent tendencies. no, he does not care)

Mingi’s expression did not falter but Jongho could see that he was feeling a little uncomfortable as he shifted in his place. He glared at him for a few more seconds before sighing and leaving his safe spot to stand in the middle of the circle.

“Unless any of you are directly involved in this, I don’t see why you should stand around to watch.” He shouted, turning around in his spot to cover more people. “No offense.” He added, as an afterthought. He watched as people began to disperse. Some looked over their shoulders but kept moving as he glared at them. It was almost twilight, so people should be leaving anyway. He was glad for that, knowing that it would have been much more difficult if his boyfriend had pulled this stunt earlier.

Finally, only a handful of people were left, standing around the sign. He groaned internally as he caught sight of the ’99 liners, his worst enemies and Mingi’s friends. They were almost as bad as Hongjoong.

(except Yeosang. he was okay)

“Why?” He demanded, as he stalked towards his boyfriend, _“Why?”_

The older boy looked a little sheepish but there was no sign of guilt or regret in his face. As soon as he was close enough, he slapped him on the shoulder. In return, Mingi gave him the flowers, the box of chocolates, and the obnoxious pink balloon. Jongho felt a fierce urge to burst the balloon but somehow managed to control himself.

“Why?” He repeated, staring up at the taller boy.

“Why what?” Asked Mingi, eyes wide and faux innocent. The slight smirk gave away the fact that the boy knew exactly what he was doing.

Since his hands were full, he decided to settle for a kick. A really hard kick that was probably (hopefully) painful.

“Ouch, that hurt!” Shouted Mingi, face crumbling as he bent down to rub his knee. He looked up at him with a pitiful expression that made him feel guilty for a second (that sad face of his almost always worked on him, for some reason) before he remembered why he had kicked the boy.

“You deserve it.” He muttered, giving the sign another long look. San and Wooyoung were holding it up, their expressions sadistically happy. He huffed and moved to grab it from them, but theysimply moved away, carrying it between them. He tried to chase them but gave up after a few seconds, figuring he was above all that.

“So?” Asked Mingi, when he stopped in front of him.

“So?” He parroted back, knowing what was being asked but refusing to answer.

“So, will you be mine?” Asked Mingi cheekily.

“That’s not what the poster says.” Said Jongho, trying and failing to control the blush that coloured his face. He heard Hongjoong make a gagging sound but chose to ignore it.

“But it’s what it implies.” Said Mingi, as shameless as ever. Jongho responded with another kick. He shifted the objects in his hands, trying to free one of his hand.

“Why did you get a balloon?” He demanded, looking at it with distaste. It was really, _really_ ugly.

“San recommended that.” Replied Mingi. Of course. He glared at the blonde boy and was met with the sight of him and Wooyoung blowing raspberries at him.

_Children._

“And all those hearts in the sign?” He asked, wanting a reason to beat his friend up.

“Hongjoong hyung and Yeosangie worked on them!” Mingi exclaimed, sounding way too happy for something so very embarrassing, “Aren’t they pretty?”

Jongho turned to look at Yeosang and found him smiling guiltily. He shook his head (it was always the ones you trusted who betrayed you in the end) and sighed as he stared at the stuff in his hands again.

“What am I supposed to do with all these?” He asked, resigning himself to the situation.

“Well,” Said Mingi, “you could keep the flowers near the window in the kitchen. I’m pretty sure I have a vase of fake flowers. And the fridge is always empty so the chocolate can go there. The balloon, well, huh. I’m not so sure about–”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Jongho interrupted him, furrowing his eyebrows, “I never agreed to move in!”

“Uh.” Mingi trailed off, looking (adorably) confused. “You – yeah. Um. But you _are_ moving in with me, right?”

Jongho really wanted to facepalm. The urge to do so was really strong. But he figured that he would have to deal with these things just like that, go with the flow, seeing as he had a stubborn (to the point of being bull-headed) boyfriend, who was also a sweetheart and he couldn’t really deny him things. He simply nodded and steadied himself for the crushing hug that was sure to foll–

_Oof._

Well. At least he had managed to move the flowers away. Though, the chocolates were still stuck between them. _Hopefully nothing happens to it._ He heard his so-called friends cheering and decided to let them be at the moment.

(he was definitely going to exact revenge later: everyone except Yunho and Seonghwa was going to suffer)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated!!!


End file.
